legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2012
12:01 This chat is the best ever!!!!! 12:02 Everyone here is such a conversationalist :P 12:18 What in the world is a faurora (ffaurora) ? 12:22 http://www.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/aurora/ 12:22 I like Firefox, but it's just so slow. 12:22 Hai 12:22 Not slow for me... 12:22 Is it faster than Chrome? 12:22 :P 12:22 Firefox.... meh. 12:23 Chrome is horrible. 12:23 I liek Chrome. :P 12:23 I dont' like it etiher. 12:23 :P 12:23 *either 12:23 Oh, I'm a Rarity. :P 12:23 But I use it because Firefox is slow. 12:23 And. 12:23 I don't see any reason not to get all the compatibility. :P 12:23 Chrome never wants to clear the cache. 12:23 Which is annoying when I'm trying to code. 12:23 Mythrun, sounds like you need to give me a tutorial on Firefox. :P 12:23 Try Nightly. 12:23 Mine clears fine... 12:23 You code in a webbrowser?! :P 12:24 What kind of IDE IS THAT? 12:24 12:24 Sorry, caps. 12:24 It clears fine... after pressing ctrl + f5 a million times. 12:24 Yep. :P 12:24 But is Firefox faster than Chrome? 12:24 http://nightly.mozilla.org/ 12:25 Is this faster or something? 12:25 :P 12:25 I have an i5 and 8GB of RAM, so... :P 12:25 Because I crave speed. I can do security myself. 12:25 Oh. :P 12:25 Well, I have almost comparable specs. 12:25 But to be honest, I have no idea what they put in this computer, but it surpasses all data I have seen from prior tests on this hardware. :P 12:26 So. 12:26 Mythrun 12:26 Are nightly builds faster? :P 12:26 Uh... 12:26 No? 12:26 :P 12:26 Faster in what way? 12:26 Just general speed. 12:26 That's where Chrome seems to come into play. 12:26 Just feels fast. 12:27 Loading pages? Starting up? 12:27 Mainly loading pages I guess. 12:27 I have a browser window open up whenever my computer starts, so startup isn't that much of a problem. 12:27 Chrome and Firefox load pages about the same speed for me. :P 12:27 I just wait a few seconds and I'm ready to go. :p 12:28 Oh. 12:28 Well. 12:28 Hmm... 12:28 Quick, give me 3 reasons I should use Firefox! :P 12:28 *instead of Chrome 12:28 I don't care what I use. as long as it starts with "ch" and ends with "ome" 12:29 Chrome's slower than Firefox for me 12:29 Google is watching you. O_o o_o o_O 12:29 :P 12:29 ohai. :P 12:29 Mythrun.. 12:29 Incognito. :P 12:29 Do you really think I let google watch me? 12:29 Google is still watching you. O_o o_o o_O :P 12:29 And incognito is a false sense of security. 12:29 They watch you anyway :P 12:29 I know. :P 12:29 It even says software can track you. J:P 12:29 *:P 12:29 :P 12:29 There's Chromium. 12:30 Thank you. :P 12:30 I was going to use that, and then I was like... meh, I use so many different proxies that Google thinks I am in a different country every hour. xD 12:30 So... why should I use the nightly builds? 12:30 :P 12:30 I liek Chrome because addons are easier to find. :P 12:31 I just use ABP, so... :P 12:31 ABP? 12:31 Ad-block Plus. 12:31 OH! :P 12:31 I WOULD.... but i don't. 12:31 Well, I don't want a million addons. 12:31 I want a decent theme and a fast browser. 12:31 :p 12:31 My theme is custom. :P 12:32 Pinkie Pie holding up a chainsaw. :P 12:32 ... 12:32 oh.... yeah. :P 12:32 O_____________. 12:32 Lemme link to my theme... 12:32 What is it? Mountains? A river? the grand canyon? That stuff is BORING. :P 12:33 http://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/395748 12:33 :P 12:33 person whats? 12:34 Mythrun, PM 12:34 It's Firefox's theme thing. 12:34 It's for Firefox themes 12:34 ah.... 12:34 Go chrome 12:35 Chrome always goes a little slow for me........but I still use it :P 12:35 The ONLY problem I have with chrome is SOMETIMES it doesn't load all the comments on a page. :P 12:36 that's kinda random 12:36 I only use Chrome when launching a game that uses a browser plugin that doesn't work with Firefox or to check if my code works in Chrome. 12:43 a couple of weeks until we find out which sets passed the Summer Cuusoo review. :D 12:43 go BTTF 12:53 I just Chrome. 12:53 That's it, I can't use any other browsers. I think FF is a curse to my computer. :P 12:55 oHAI 12:56 Ohaimark.jpeg 03:08 *sigh* 03:09 All alone in chat.... 03:17 All alone on the vanilla MC server I play on... :P 03:20 sOO... 03:20 Sorry, caps. 03:21 LOL 03:22 No one plays Vanilla MC Mythrun! 03:22 :P 03:24 They invented Tekkit for a reason you know. 03:27 I guess I said something and everyone fled. :( 03:37 Well... 03:38 Bye. 03:38 :( 06:08 Hello. 08:34 yo 08:35 Yo. 08:35 what is with the orange mouse 08:35 Modifications to the website. 08:35 Lets go to Czechs wiki. 10:11 Hello 10:14 Hi bot 11:45 Yo 11:46 just getting a sandwich 11:55 back 11:55 you there Darwin? 11:55 Hi Alec 11:55 Hallo. 11:56 Epic music playing. :P 11:56 gonna guess it's Russian stuff again 11:57 um... 11:57 actually i haven't listened to that stuff for a while... 11:57 oh? 11:57 but this song's titled "Moskau". :P 11:57 -_- 11:57 my point, it stands tall 11:58 (re-wording on "my point still stands) 11:58 its catchy. :P 11:58 link? 11:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzycFeqNxIA :P 11:59 Its actually german. 12:00 @Darwin, need your help on this. the tune is alright. You may even like this 12:01 what song? 12:01 song you sent 12:01 ah. :P 12:02 My songs are usually pretty good. :P 12:02 me and Darwin have the same music taste, and I think this sounds enough like a jazzed up version of ABBA, which is completley acceptable 12:02 though I don't understand the words 12:03 Um... lyrics in description. :P 12:05 Fry Meme: Not sure if lyrics are jovial stereotyping, or mocking russia... 12:05 Ha Ha. :P 12:06 If I thought it was offensive, i wouldn't have linked it. :P 12:07 I didn't mean properly offensive, just I couldn't tell if it was serious like "yes, we drink vodka lots and it is good" or if it was "hey you know those stereotypes? lets make a song with them all and it will be really funny and people will like it :P " 12:08 Its german. Case closed. :P 12:08 nuff said 12:08 lol 12:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIMWudFLsaY :P 12:09 Thats not offensive to anyone. :P 12:09 Urgh 12:09 :P 12:10 I'm a Scatman! 12:10 "bee bada bada booop" != music 12:10 agreed. :P 12:10 seen this? http://legocuusoo.posterous.com/155680235 12:11 cool 12:12 In a few weeks we learn.... IS LEGO BTTF REAL!?! :D :D 12:12 ;) 12:13 If it CAN'T be real, i'm gonna break down. :P 12:13 loljk. :P 12:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOu8x1gqW3c 12:14 I'll survive. 12:14 heh. epic song. :P 12:14 I'll survive you say? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBR2G-iI3-I 12:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otIXT-P1AEk EPIC FILM and epic song :) 12:17 Ohai guise 12:17 ha ha. :P 12:17 Aah welcome back 12:17 ohAI. 12:17 Today we discovered that not all of Alec's music is bad :P 12:17 Aah,the power of love 12:17 :D 12:18 the last one is best 12:18 And Short Circuit! 12:18 ;) 12:18 :D DDDDDDDDDDDDD 12:18 12:18 Easily one of my favourite films of all time 12:18 Same here 12:18 Short Circuit & BTTF are my fav"s 12:18 sorry looking at Brickset. :P 12:18 @Alec, can you link the song you first sent me? 12:18 sure! 12:18 so Darwin can see 12:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzycFeqNxIA 12:19 thanks 12:19 see what you think Darwibn 12:19 *Darwin 12:20 Hi Squid 12:20 Hai guys 12:20 Hai 12:20 Let me listen to the song,but first 12:20 Alec 12:20 /) :) 12:21 (i think ive heard that song before too...) 12:21 Does anyone want to see the rabbidland trailer for the wii u? 12:21 What song? 12:22 A song Alec just sent 12:22 (\ 12:22 But i dont want to see the trailer for wii u 12:22 You MIGHT have.... 12:22 oh 12:23 sigh.... gtg. BAI! 12:23 Cya Alec /C 12:23 *:C 12:23 So,did a lot latly,pang ? 12:23 eeehhhh... 12:23 hope that's an answer 12:23 :P 12:23 nope >:P 12:23 lol 12:24 nothing other than lots of annoying phone calls 12:24 Its just,you,me and a dog :P 12:24 lol 12:26 *wave's hand : watch short circuit... 12:26 aah man, if only that was a viable option right now 12:26 problem is, if I watch the first one, I have to watch the second 12:26 don't have time for that 12:26 welcome back Squid 12:27 Hello 12:27 I have almost had it with my computer :| 12:27 It freezes at least twice a day 12:27 Get a new PC 12:27 12:28 This is a new one, well it WAS fixed twice.. :/ 12:36 Laptop ? 12:36 yea 12:36 * Yeah 12:37 Then no further explaination is needed 12:37 A laptop is more likely to crash 12:37 Ah 12:39 But i found out it only freezes on REALY BUSY websites, and extreme youtube videos, so something like Nimbus station's (beta) Music 12:39 *REALLY 12:53 What ? it glitches on the Nimbus beta music ? O.O 12:54 I typed that wrong there 12:54 ? 12:54 Im talking about your PC 12:54 So Something like nimbus station beta music wouldn't ,ake it freeze 12:54 Not your typo 12:54 *make 12:55 You really need a new pc 12:55 no it doesn't glitch on that :P I tried to say that that song wouldn't work 12:55 Wouldn't work to freeze my computer 12:58 Oh well 12:58 Iv'e learned to live with it... 01:04 Hallo. 01:04 Hallo Lucardio :P 01:04 Hi Terrific 01:05 Ohai, 01:05 *Lucario :P 01:05 ONE LETTER OFF. :P 01:05 At least I did'nt say Riolu. 01:06 :P 01:06 At least you know pokemon :P 01:07 When I moved to Minnesota I found a free FireRed Pokemon sitting around the house. 01:08 Hurray for me having a Gameboy for it :P 01:08 :P only game you played? 01:09 "Buy an expensive house and get a free firered!" :P 01:10 I have'nt been able to play it for a few years cause we lost the charger. Then my dad bought one, and now I don't remember what the heck I'm supposed to do :P 01:10 :P how many badges? 01:11 Err.... Lemme go find the Gameboy and find out. 01:11 Never mind the Gameboy was right next to me :P 01:12 :P 01:12 3 Badges. 01:12 3, badges... what town 01:13 When I first logged on after a few years I was in Lavender Town. 01:13 lavander?, i think youv'e been skipping gyms... 01:14 ... 01:14 Can you tel me what gym is weak against water? 01:14 Fire ? 01:14 fire and rock 01:14 o_o 01:14 Oh and ground 01:14 I'M STILL IN LAVENDER TTTOOOWWWNNN 01:15 Relax 01:15 Lavander town 01:15 Nope. 01:15 Have you been in the tower? 01:15 The game keeps saying Lavender Town 01:15 The town in top-right has weird music 01:15 Yeah 01:15 Forgot the name though 01:15 Lavender town :P 01:15 The tower? Yes. It was easy with my Blastoise. 01:15 Oh,LOL 01:16 did you beat the ghosts with the glasss? 01:16 The what. 01:16 Glasses 01:16 Where? 01:16 Have you fought the marowawk in the tower? 01:17 No.... 01:17 ok a old man in the village has glasses that let you see the ghosts as their pokemon before they died 01:17 O_o 01:17 So go in every house in lavender town and talk to everyone 01:18 Pokemon only die from extremely large age 01:18 300 Is what i heard 01:18 it's cool man, pokemon tears will bring them back 01:18 THEY HAVE A FREAKING NAME RATER IN LAVENDER TOWN. 01:18 I know talk to everyone in town :P 01:19 Hurray! Rocco is a decent name! 01:19 :P 01:19 So is Waterturtl! 01:19 :P 01:19 Yeah, It would'nt let me fit in the e :P 01:19 ok get back to the adventure :P 01:20 I must find the old man. 01:20 yes, you must :P 01:20 I think I see him. 01:20 Dang it. 01:20 wut? 01:20 Just the old man I got the Poke Flute from. 01:21 Talk to everyone in the town 01:22 Im going off 01:22 Too much Pokemon 01:22 :P 01:22 Falcon go here, This might help you more than i can http://serebii.net/red_green/ 01:23 Silph Scope? 01:23 Hello! 01:23 i think so 01:23 Ohai 01:23 hi 01:23 Where do I use it? 01:24 Which floor of the tower? 01:24 the top floor is where you fight marowawk 01:24 He should be easy with blastoise 01:25 Level 48 Blastoise should be easy. 01:25 STUPID GASTLY IS EVERYWHERE. 01:25 Repels 01:26 Use repels 01:26 I forgot how much gastlies spam everywhere 01:27 NNOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:27 THE GAME STARTED OVER. 01:27 wut? 01:27 NOW I NEED TO CLIMB THE TOWER AGAIN. 01:28 :p 01:28 sorry use escape rope to leave quicker 01:30 GOD DANGIT. 01:30 I ALREADY FACED MAROWAWK. 01:31 XD 01:31 ok so you should look at your map and leave :P 01:31 ok im gonna go 01:31 GET OUT OF MY LIFE TOWER, I AIN'T NEVER COMING BACK. 01:51 Welcome back 01:51 Hello 01:51 More pokemon ? sigh -.- 01:52 How are ya pang 01:53 so so, you? 01:54 so so ? 01:54 = meh 01:54 ah,i guess because of the same reason ? 01:54 yup 01:54 Ok,im good 01:54 complications have arisen... :/ 01:54 ? 02:05 moving chat onwards... :P 02:07 ... 02:16 ... 02:19 ... 02:19 Hi Polt 02:19 cHi 02:20 02:21 Hello 02:21 Itsa me! Mario! 02:24 d:{D 02:24 *Bowser Walks up* 02:24 Give Me Your Princess Little Stariosipicle Italian Plumer! 02:24 *Not caring about nintendo,seening how this was a joke* 02:25 02:25 I dont give a brick about nintendo,and besides,keep that stupid princess,she olny gets captured,over and over again 02:26 what about Daisy in the Wario Multyverse? 02:27 02:28 ... 02:29 Dont care either 02:31 02:32 Stop saying nothing 02:32 Its pointless 02:32 just like a blunt pencil 02:33 :p 02:33 hmm 02:34 02:36 well this chat is realy exiting 02:36 mhm 02:36 Well,i did some animations recently 02:37 And launched a forum for LW (since no one else is talking) 02:37 what hapened when I was ban chat was alive and when I came back it was dead what happened in that month on chat? 02:38 02:38 Um,what ? 02:38 @Darwin, I got the email, but not been on yet 02:38 @Polt, I has no ideas 02:38 This chat is always dead 02:39 it wasn't always dead there was atime when there were 8 cinversations going at once and it was hard to follow who u were talking to 02:39 but it seems that rtime has passed 02:40 Then LU closed, and we all got slowly depressed without it until conversation ground to a halt :( 02:41 it stayed alive untill June I guess then went down hill 02:41 02:42 that time Minifigs MMO was announced and people were like "No hope of LU returning and new one probs won't be good. Well, now to exit the universe, going for my backpack to get my rocket one last time then I'm outta here"] 02:42 lol 02:44 hello 02:44 Hi 02:44 hello 02:44 hi 02:44 Darwin, how is lego worlds going? 02:44 Good 02:45 Recently launched a forum 02:45 link? 02:45 oh? Link me! 02:45 i ownly saw the old .webs.com site 02:45 :P 02:45 .webs.com ? 02:45 yes, your lafbrothers site or something 02:45 We never used it for the game 02:45 afk 02:46 No,lafbrothers is Rioforce and Le 02:46 http://lbbstudios.net is my site 02:46 The link to the site for LW : http://legoworlds.lbbstudios.net 02:46 From there you can go to the forum 02:46 wow! Do you have a paid site? 02:47 that one i saw a month before :P . but do you have something ready exept those 2 worlds? 02:48 Yeah,thouse two worlds are the one's pepole can fill up 02:48 We have the game ready for alpha,just not spoiling anything 02:49 We've also released soundtrack on youtube 02:49 :P :P Can i test it when its ready? I mean alpha 02:49 please 02:50 No. 02:50 oh :( okay 02:50 Servers cost a lot of money,brick 02:50 And we're not planning on giving anyone a "sneak-peak" 02:51 o sure. but do you know what i use as server? 02:51 a old computer from 50 euros i buyed 02:51 on marktplaats.nl 02:51 its bought ;) 02:51 sorry 02:51 We use server machine's 02:51 i has ownly english for 2 years now. 02:51 server machines? Do you mean REAL servers or things like hamachi 02:51 ? 02:52 Real ones 02:52 :P 02:52 hamachi isent a server machine,hamachi just makes networlds 02:52 *networks 02:52 i know. you can use it for minecraft as example 02:52 mhm 02:52 02:52 02:52 ? 02:53 @pol 02:53 We recently closed our MC server,guess why 02:53 costs lots of money? 02:53 No,we have alpha for a game coming up that needs servers 02:53 oh :P 02:54 oh 02:54 My real life friends work on it,so they already know :p 02:54 I'll be playing when LEGO worlds comes out for the first time 02:54 me too :) 02:54 Cool 02:54 me too! If its released, i play! 02:54 02:54 We're going to add a countdown for when the servers go on 02:54 my real life friends dont like lego. Exept one 02:55 did you download the wind8 prevs? 02:55 I used all the Win8 previews,dont like it very much though 02:55 xD I love how we all have real and fake freind! 02:56 Win8 would be great for their new tablet,but not as a PC 02:56 i know 02:56 I have it on my tablet too 02:56 with bochs 02:56 but on pc --> :( 02:56 mhm 02:57 Its cool to see that pepole like the game :D 02:57 :P Sure. 02:57 That's why we've opened up the worlds pepole can send models in for 02:57 (anyone can do that) 02:57 did you see my second lego game team? 02:57 no ? 02:58 Havent been following any LEGO dev teams latly 02:58 http://goo.gl/Yuu9x 02:58 here it is 02:58 :P dont have any much progress, we post things when they are ready, i mean the worlds and stuff 02:59 Okay 02:59 it is going to be LU pre alpha ish 02:59 We like to keep most of it secret :) 02:59 a bit 02:59 :P 02:59 That way pepole dont ask us this too much : When's it coming out? 02:59 but yea, when you keep it secret, you can suprise people 02:59 *out ? 03:00 Ive uploaded a video yesterday of a concept world we still have 03:00 link me 03:00 We're not sure if we're gonna use it or not 03:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo5dQ1PexXU 03:00 Ive also uploaded soundtrack 03:01 nice 03:01 Lol 03:01 the world i make for TBT right now is a bit youreeka ish 03:01 :P 03:01 you see the house? 03:01 03:01 yeah ? 03:01 Its kind of the olny thing in the map 03:02 yes, but i keep things secret a bit too. a hole (unreleased but reaady) area is behind the mountain 03:03 Cool 03:03 Want to see my animation test ? 03:03 :P 03:03 (not LW related though) 03:03 okay :P 03:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1y57MY16gE 03:04 MLP? 03:04 yup 03:04 :P 03:04 lna and tbt has animation ready too 03:04 walk, smash, jump, stand 03:04 I drew this avatar and the pony in the video myself 03:05 Cool 03:05 really? Looks like a real one! (stupid awnser, MLP is not real :P ) 03:05 haha 03:05 zaxzax made the lna and tbt animations. he can do blender very well :P 03:05 In that case you'd say : "It looks like the original" 03:05 But thanks :p 03:06 yourewelcome :P 03:06 I dont really see where Lna is going to,really 03:06 i know 03:06 I see it digging a grave 03:06 everytime when its going a bit good, someone come and says 'lna is doomed and still using lu files!' and then other people think thats true 03:06 but its not 03:07 there is a lot going on behind the scenes, beleve me 03:07 believe 03:07 Well you can see LU textures 03:07 So you cant blame anyone 03:07 i know. in older posts. but right now , we dont use then anymore 03:07 And pepole are making these posts : Lna rename ? 03:07 03:07 i know 03:08 actually, i am official not lnas leader, but in fact i am. The name is not changing 03:08 That looks like your trying to get back some support 03:08 :P 03:08 But failing in everyone's eyes 03:08 So lna is pretty well doomed from a commercial standpoint 03:09 commercial? Its fan made, not a paid game or something 03:09 That's not my point 03:09 From a consumers standpoint (players,fanbase etc) 03:09 oh, that way 03:10 Maybe you should devolp it in a different way 03:10 actually, there are too much posts. 03:10 thats the bad thing from a wiki 03:10 And get a site that is not hosted on blogger,wikia or something like that 03:10 people see the pages/blogs like 'look, i changed my avatar!' and dont see the progress posts and things. 03:11 Because everyone can basicly see what your doing,and we see example package's mixed with LU textures and some other stuff 03:11 Wich gives you the response's : Your not making progress 03:11 no. Right now, we dont use lu files. the last time we used, was 5 months argo 03:11 we dont use lu textures 03:12 and yes, be dont have much progress, but we have a bit 03:12 :P 03:13 but TBT is standalone :P we dont have to worry there from people who are saying 'its doomed!' 03:13 the site is not a secret, but we dont advertise for it 03:13 hello 03:13 Hai 03:14 Brick,in this post : http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brick5492/LNA_is_going_good! 03:14 You can see LU's ninjago textures 03:14 WHAT? With ones? 03:14 we dont used them! 03:14 what do you mean? 03:14 its your post,and you can see ninjago's grass texture 03:15 no. i can link to to the texture we use for grass 03:15 someone made it and we give him te credits 03:15 wait a sec 03:15 i link you 03:15 Then do so,because it looks a lot like LEGO's 03:16 here is the download link: http://www.mediafire.com/?n44bxn6r8jhsghj 03:16 you can check it if you want 03:16 And also this : Zach told me that using LU Stuff was fine, though, I forget the exact details. 03:16 On the post of atomic 03:17 Using LU stuff is NOT ok 03:17 but we dont use them. and may its legal, but we dont use them. because ITS LEGAL but if we use them lego can shut us down when they want 03:17 so if they think: hmm...we dont like lu back, and we do with lu files, they can shut us down 03:17 otherwise not 03:17 but i must go for a few mins 03:18 i come back later 03:18 cya! 03:20 ? 03:21 Im definitaly looking into that texture though 03:21 and thus The End Comes A New Begining Starts Ashes To Ashes And Ashes to Life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nH1rCXv36A A butifull Song Enjoy and goodbey I'll cu later 03:21 Cya 03:21 ohai 03:22 Greetings. 03:24 AFK 03:25 back 03:26 darwin pm 03:26 please 03:33 bye 03:37 The texture isent (so far) in the lu files,but its exactly the same size,and looks like a photo-shopped version of one of the LU textures 04:07 hello 04:07 darwin, believe me, its not lu's one or a edited lu one 04:08 Whatever 04:08 its this one 04:08 http://www.flickr.com/photos/qubodup/3432199579/ 04:08 i asked to him if we can use them 04:08 he says its fine 04:08 if we give him credits in the game readme 04:09 Aha 04:09 saw it? NOT LU's ONE!!!! 04:09 :/ 04:09 I 04:09 Dont 04:09 CARE 04:09 Get my messagez ? 04:09 *message 04:10 pm in lu chat? no 04:10 No,what i just said 04:10 you mean this: DarwinAnim8or 04:10 The texture isent (so far) in the lu files,but its exactly the same size,and looks like a photo-shopped version of one of the LU textures 04:10 yes, i saw it 04:10 You dont need to freak out on me for thinking it was a LU texture 04:11 but it isnt a lu texture! believe me! 04:11 Its exactly the same size as the LU textures,and it looks a lot like one 04:11 So its easy to suspect that 04:11 And why do you even try to work with LNA ? 04:11 04:11 You're olny getting negative feedback anyways 04:12 you mean why i am working on lna? 04:12 Yes 04:12 why I dont start over with TBT and leave LNA? 04:12 Why any of you still belive that you can make it happen 04:13 And i dont know what TBT means 04:13 the brick team 04:13 my other team 04:13 with that youreeka house? 04:13 remember? 04:13 The brick team,the legend team O: 04:13 i know 04:13 that name 04:13 but its ownly the team name. not the game name 04:13 may i change it later, but for now its that 04:14 its olny,btw 04:14 i brainstormed for a good name, and things like 'brick universe (to LU ish), lego adventures (that exist already) and nexus expeditions (a bit LNA ish) 04:15 so thats the team name, i change it when i have a better one 04:15 Why cant pepole stop doing these LU sequals ? 04:15 Just start from scratch 04:15 it isnt a LU sequal. Ownly some models and themes are based on LU pre alpha 04:16 it has a diffirent story, but i cant tell you that right now 04:16 we are working on that, so may it change 04:16 the basic story we have. but we are thinking about to change it 04:16 Olny,not ownly 04:17 That's just it 04:17 Your basing something of of Lu 04:17 only. Not Olny or ownly 04:17 whats wrong with that? 04:17 basing on lu pre alpha? 04:18 Everyone dislikes that idea 04:18 why are there then so much ? 04:18 Because no one is creative anymore these days. 04:18 This "new generation" is mostly retarted 04:19 btw we are in very early stages from development. We can change everyting if we want . May we ownly keep the remodded youreeka houses 04:19 nothing more 04:19 now we have a few lu pre alpha models 04:19 but thats it 04:19 You made the ownly typo again 04:19 sorry 04:20 brb 04:21 back 04:23 Well,you dont really have a positive reputation in game devolpment either 04:23 i know. i have the reputation of 'he is using LU files!' but i dont use them anymore 04:24 And now your using textures that look like the lu textures so that wont really change 04:24 Hey Prof 04:24 hi profbrick 04:25 Darwin, if that are lu files i give you 100 euros. I swear they are not 04:26 its a bit quite 04:26 sorry 04:26 wrong word 04:26 quet 04:26 quiet 04:26 something like that 04:26 but prof, talk please. :P 04:27 or are you in pm with darwin? 04:27 :P 04:28 I'm here... 04:28 okay :P 04:28 Hello le 04:28 hi le 04:28 Brick,you dont get it 04:28 Category:Needs Improvement 04:28 Hey Le 04:29 Hi Darwin, Brick, Prof 04:29 @darwin : what I dont get? 04:29 Im not saying your using them right now,im saying your using textures that look like Lu's 04:29 Why was almost ALL the Youreeka images in that category?! :P 04:29 idk 04:29 Stop with the links le 04:29 w:c:nexusadventures 04:29 Brb 04:29 ok 04:30 le, why are you showing the lna wiki? 04:30 04:31 Do I hear that someone is using textures that LOOK LIKE LU textures? 04:31 yes, but they are not lus one 04:31 i can link you 04:31 Please 04:31 darwin checked the files 04:31 link me 04:31 ok 04:31 I've GTG to lunch 04:31 so if you have them 04:32 what i have? 04:32 you might want to do it quickly. :P 04:32 And I am now dead. *Facepalm* 04:32 here is the link: http://www.mediafire.com/view/?n44bxn6r8jhsghj 04:32 The links to the textures. 04:32 hi roseann! 04:32 Alright, Brick 04:32 I got it 04:32 ok 04:32 You're in the clear 04:33 clear? 04:33 Hi Brick. 04:33 hi 04:33 That is for sure NOT LU 04:33 :) 04:33 o :P 04:33 Hi Rose 04:33 okay 04:33 GTG for Lunch 04:33 Bye Everybody! 04:33 bye! 04:33 lol , i has diner 30 mins argo :P 04:33 time is diffirent here 04:35 rose and prof, are you there? 04:35 or are you guys in PM? 04:36 hi palo! 04:36 Hi all 04:36 pango 04:36 sorry 04:36 :P 04:36 no problem :) 04:36 actually, are you working on a game ? Just wondering 04:36 hi cdm! 04:36 Hi. 04:36 Hi hollis 04:36 Me? No 04:36 hollis. sure. sorry i called you at your avatar name 04:37 hollis, is pb a build tool or a real game? 04:38 Both. 04:38 :P cool 04:38 is it working on a server (multiplayer) already? 04:39 got to go now 04:39 cya guys!~ 04:39 back 04:40 Yo 04:40 Yo 04:40 Hi. 04:41 Ohai Rose 04:41 Oh,hello Roseaan 04:41 *Roseann 04:42 How are you ? 04:42 Alright. I fell off my bike, but I'm fine. Sorta. :P 04:43 aww 04:43 Um,okay 04:43 Good luck with that 04:43 Hope you get better soon 04:43 Oh, I'm okay. I can still ride my bike, so it's not to bad. 04:43 At least I didn't fall over my bike like last time. Or rather, fly over it. :P 04:43 I pulled the front brake first. Can you see where this is going? :P 04:44 Yeah 04:45 I one time flew over it too,when i was 7 or something 04:45 That's been a while O: 04:45 :P 04:46 You know, I used to ride my Mylittlepony bike that was way to small for me. :P 04:46 The OLD mylittlepony bike. 04:46 Ah,lol 04:46 I was about 10 or 9, I think. The bike originally had training wheels. 04:46 just trolling someone on the phone 04:46 It was for four or five year olds. :P 04:46 brb 04:46 Lol Pang XD 04:46 I can't, obviously, anymore. :P 04:47 lol 04:49 Hey look, It's the LU Roseann riding a horse! It was for four or five year olds. 04:49 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/0/04/Screen_Shot_2012-08-23_at_12.22.56_PM.png 04:49 Lol, wrong copy and paste. :P 04:49 ACCCCK! *dies* 04:49 I said LOL! What happened to me?! 04:49 :P 04:50 (That's just a thing I do, freak out whenever I abreviate) 04:50 TYPO! 04:50 Abbreviate. 04:51 back 04:52 Welcome back. :P 04:53 that was fun 04:53 What did you do? :P 04:54 apparently my name is "Mr Hudson" (not actually my real name) and I took a loan out 7 years ago which I was missold PPI (some insurance thing) and I should be paid £2k 04:54 Okay then.... 04:54 all of the fake details I gave, such as my name, fake date of birth, fake reason for car, made up company who gave insurance, were all in fact TRUE and what they had on their documents 04:55 That was a scam,duh 04:55 :P 04:55 @Darwin, I know 04:55 I like to mess with these people 04:55 which is why I also answer in funny accents 04:55 My sister sometimes answers telemarketers with, "OXFORD SUAGE!" 04:55 Lol 04:55 And I mean Suage. :P 04:56 I like going to mcdownalds and talk in the spy's voice :P 04:56 *Mc Donalds 04:56 after some time... 04:56 guy on phone: "so if I could just take your bank account details?" 04:56 me: "nah, you're actually a scam and everything you told me is a lie" 04:56 guy on phone: "...," 04:56 I always wanted to answer the phone with, "OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM, YEE EI E I O, AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD AN IGLOO, E... I... E... I... O?" 04:57 LLOOOLLLL 04:57 do it 04:57 LOL 04:57 I dont know why,but i read that in the spy's voice XD 04:57 I hope that you guys know exactly what that came from. I no come up with that. :P 04:57 We all know the Old Macdonald song -_- 04:58 I know that, i'm talking about the igloo. :P 04:58 Still better then dubstep 04:58 *I'm 04:58 xD 04:58 B) 04:58 this round goes to Darwin 04:58 Yay for Me on horsey. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/0/04/Screen_Shot_2012-08-23_at_12.22.56_PM.png 04:58 well, I gotta go, cya 04:58 Cya! 04:58 Nice drawing 04:58 Thanks. 04:59 I recently uploaded a pony animation :P 04:59 Ohai le 05:01 Wanna see Rose ? 05:08 Sure. 05:09 Ill pm you 05:20 Hello prof 05:20 Looks like this chat is dead. 05:41 Im leaving too,cya'll later! 06:20 Ayo. 06:21 Heya 06:22 I'm pretty happy 06:22 cause my birthday is in a week :P 06:25 Well, I gtg, cya guys. 06:55 Dead chat still dead 06:56 Hey Hollis,hows PB going ? 06:56 Good. 06:56 :) 06:57 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/40580649/Screen%20shot%202012-08-23%20at%202.48.20%20PM.png 06:57 Early alpha. :) 06:57 Yes,ive seen the character creation screenshots 06:57 Okay. 06:57 Do you have the new site up ? 06:58 http://theprojectbuild.weebly.com/index.html 06:58 It's the old site. I just redid it. 06:59 I see 06:59 So. 06:59 How's the animation going? 07:01 ? 07:01 Of ? 07:01 You showed me a walking cycle of some pony. 07:01 Oh,that 07:02 I made the other ponies as well 07:02 (BTW,that pony in the animation was the same as the one in my avatar) 07:02 Okay. 07:02 I don't really keep track of ponies. 07:03 :p 07:03 Because you see a cyan-pegasus with rainbow-colored main&tail everyday ? 07:04 I'm just not a fan of MLP 07:04 07:05 I know,i was joking 07:06 LOL, okay 07:06 And a pegasus doesn't come from MLP,its a myth,kinda 07:06 Same thing in my mind. :P 07:06 lol 07:13 *sigh* 07:14 I guess Firefox just isnt' meant to be. Half the things don't even work. 07:15 BRB... starting Chrome. :/ 07:18 Meant to be what ? 07:18 What things ? o.o 07:19 LOTS of things. 07:19 Everything is made for Chrome anyways. :p 07:21 I dislike Chrome 07:21 Just not my style 07:22 (Google actually archive everything that you do) 07:22 *archive's 07:24 Then what do you use? 07:24 Firefox 07:24 No way im using IE 07:24 Besides, as I have previously made apparent, I like Google, but they can't track me. >:D 07:25 Or at least, my browsing activity 07:25 That's what you think 07:25 I closed that port in my firewall. 07:25 So... yeah. 07:25 No more tracky tracky! 07:25 :P 07:25 Every web page you visit is archived 07:25 Google is like that 07:26 They even read your e-mails 07:26 "To give you better advertizements" 07:26 Dude. 07:26 I don't think you understand. :P 07:27 I use a) proxies b) disable all tracking services c) encrypt, encrypt, encrypt! 07:27 b ) 07:27 :/ 07:27 Chrome sends all the page's you visit to google,dont care what IP or anything 07:29 Rawr 07:29 Well, I love Mozilla, but I can't get used to Firefx. 07:29 :P 07:29 *Firefox 07:29 Rawr! 07:29 The rawr.. It's contagious.. :P 07:30 :P 07:30 07:30 Ive used firefox since its 1.(forgot last number) stage 07:30 Besides Darwin, they, by law, have to let you disable tracking features. 07:30 I know 07:30 Anyways, I just wish I could get more used to Firefox. 07:30 But most pepole dont thinnk of that 07:31 *hink 07:31 God,what's up withh my kkeyboard ? it cant keep up XD 07:31 :P 07:31 I guess I'll go back to Firefox.... 07:31 Since this chat is sooo interesting, I'm going to go off and talk on Skype :P 07:31 You have skype ? 07:31 Yeah, you? 07:31 Yeah 07:32 darwinanim8or 07:32 duh 07:32 I'll send you a contact request :P 07:32 okay 07:32 ohai 07:32 Firefox... 07:32 :P 07:32 So. 07:32 There are add-ons to make it more appealing,you know 07:32 First thing I notice, Flash actually works on Linux. 07:32 xD 07:33 You dont say 07:33 What do you mean? :P 07:33 Adobe had it linux compadible for a while now 07:34 Hello everyone! 07:36 hello! 07:36 I haven't worked on my LDD file in a while,... 07:36 Do it now maybe ? 07:37 Yeah I'll switch computers Be back in like 5 minutes :P 07:43 Back :P 07:43 Okay 07:53 hey 07:53 Hai 07:58 Tsup,Mythrun ? 08:01 and..... Finished 08:02 Hey Sherman 08:02 Sherman! Haven't seen you in a while 08:02 Hey! 08:02 How are ya , 08:02 I need help. 08:02 With ? 08:02 LU Files 08:02 ? 08:02 1: I can't seem to find the audio file for the rebuilt growl speakers.... 08:03 2: I need the little video that played after PotNF when you joined the Nexus Force 08:03 PotNF ? 08:03 Power of the Nexus Force.... 08:03 Aah 08:06 Wait the one when you joined the faction? 08:06 No, when you joined the Nexus Force. 08:06 It was LIKE the faction one, but with the Nexus Force logo. 08:06 Obviously. 08:06 Hm,dont remember that D/ 08:06 *D: 08:07 It was in the later released game 08:07 Hes was talking about this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_lV0-oNYkE 08:08 I saw this little video with my second minifig 08:08 Yup. 08:08 But I need the hq version from the files. 08:09 Hmm.Well I'm not sure if I can help, My parents deleted the lu seup 08:09 *setup 08:09 That stinks... 08:10 Well at least the thing that brings you to the thing that loads the game :P 08:10 Yeah. 08:10 When I heard you can see the login screen I freaked 08:10 You mean the shortcut to the patcher? :P 08:10 No 08:10 They deleted the files on my computer but the files are still on the disc 08:11 Ah. 08:12 I have an archive of Lu :D 08:13 What kind of archive...? 08:13 Lu files,photo's anything 08:13 Even the LU site 08:13 Really!? 08:13 Photo's from facebook 08:14 So you have the entirety of Nexus HQ? 08:14 Alpha,etc 08:14 I dont have the Nexus HQ,sadly 08:14 I started too late on the site for that 08:15 D: 08:15 I re-did all the files so it would all point under localhost,so if the site went down,id still be able to go to the site 08:15 I know D: 08:17 Can I have a zip for that? :P 08:17 For The intire Archive?! O.O 08:17 Maybe. :P 08:17 Dude. 08:17 Im not uploading a folder that big 08:17 I know, I know, it's prolly 1 TB or something. 08:18 My internet service provider would freak out 08:18 XD 08:18 Let them panic. :P 08:19 :P 08:19 The Message Boards for LU will be shutting down sooner or later as well... 08:20 :( 08:20 ARCHIVE! ALL THE THINGS! 08:20 Well, LUSW will be archiving all of the stories..... I'm almost done the stylesheet there! 08:22 afk 08:23 Okay 08:25 "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." 08:25 -Atticus Finch, To Kill A Mockingbird 08:26 Something random i found on the internet 08:27 Uh :P 08:38 so I'm gonna get going Bye 08:50 Hi all 08:52 (Reads above) can someone make sure the LU Message boards are archived please? 08:53 also, @Darwin, the parable "walk a mile in another man's shoes" is a simpler phrase :P 08:55 Lol 08:55 Hi pang 08:55 Hi 08:55 I just trolled Nealy XD 08:55 :P 08:55 How so? 08:55 I was talking with skype to him in a very weird voice + accent 'n stuff 08:55 And then let him listen to random stuff 08:55 oh? 08:56 ? 08:56 (pls explain how trolling) 08:56 Saying stupid stuff 08:57 I'd probably have to have been in the convo to understand :P 08:57 Lol 08:57 Yeah 08:58 Well, I just been babysitting a 4 year old girl. She been playing with barbies and jigsaw puzzles, then made me go hide because "there were goblins outside". After not being allowed to talk for 5 minutes and having to hide under the duvet with her, I asked "what do we do now?" to which she said "We grab a knife and kill them!!!" 08:58 I got scared O_O 08:59 In other news: Man bites snake http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-asia-19348834 09:00 Rawr 09:00 Rawr :3 09:00 Plagirism D: 09:00 Voice chatting with Neal again 09:00 who is Neal 09:00 I don't know him 09:01 @Nealy, you are not a dinosaur, you can't fool us 09:01 Pangolin 09:01 no 09:01 XD 09:01 Pangolin, did your humor go extinct with dinosaurs? :P 09:02 Your account was supposed to go extinct with your blog about it, guess that didn't happen :P 09:02 Stop copying me :P 09:02 :S 09:03 My account IS extinct 09:03 this isn't my account 09:03 this isn't Neal 09:03 Orly? 09:03 this is your mother 09:03 JK 09:03 XD 09:03 ... 09:03 XDDDD 09:05 Sorry internet crashed 09:05 ohai 09:05 Yeah we got disconnected over skype 09:05 only the best is good enough 09:05 best of kfc 09:05 and kic 09:06 ಠ_ಠ 09:06 hey man 09:06 I think there's something wrong with your eyes 09:06 that's not how they should look 09:06 one does not tamper with Ole Kirk's motto 09:06 One does not reply to the Neal 09:06 This is very entertaining 09:06 is it 09:06 yup 09:06 "The" Neal 09:06 one does not find this entertaining 09:06 "The"? :P 09:07 Let's name him The Meal 09:07 only Alcom can talk about himself using the term "The" 09:07 too bad 09:07 :P 09:07 Wat 09:08 I have a statue of myself on my lawn 09:08 And it has water :P 09:08 SECURITY 09:08 :P 09:08 It comes from his eye's :P 09:09 I cry 09:09 on my lawn 09:09 all day 09:09 hmm 09:09 I must be a sad person 09:10 XD 09:10 guys I'll leak something from the new MMOG, there's a world about my house and it has statues of me and everything and cookies 09:10 secret 09:10 Orly? 09:10 top secret 09:10 LEGO WILL CATCH YOU D: 09:10 XD 09:10 orly is not proper grammar 09:11 try again 09:11 okay well than 09:11 Dead chat is dead 09:12 no one has the guts to talk 09:12 sorry you don't count 09:12 lol thnx 09:12 you don't have guts 09:12 the zombies got to them 09:12 No, I'm reading the news 09:12 XD 09:12 09:12 WAIT 09:12 news? 09:12 there's news? 09:12 http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-19362299 09:12 watch out, we got a tough guy :P 09:15 speak to me private! 09:16 Man i love this voice 09:16 oh 09:16 what voice 09:16 The one im doing right now,duh 09:16 oh 09:16 ok 09:17 Roger :P 09:17 huh 09:17 That's the name :P 09:17 well go buy the game spore and play my terrible level called saving private popcorn 09:17 I like pizza 09:17 :3 09:18 I like eating the hands off explorers 09:18 wait 09:18 what 09:18 wat 09:18 mm nothing like good ol plastic in the morning 09:18 Hi Grey 09:18 Hi 09:18 Ohai 09:18 Who r u again ? 09:18 hes a grey dolphin 09:18 I forgot :p 09:18 Lol neal 09:18 Ney here? Welcome to the LEGO Universe wiki. It's good to see another Nexus force Survivor 09:19 I work with thr LNA team. 09:19 *the 09:19 cool :) 09:19 Though I thought the LNA had disbanded? 09:20 No 09:20 They're doing a bit better 09:20 I dont see any progress 09:20 All i see is example's for unity mixed together 09:20 Thought I also work with Astrobrick and LUA 09:21 I write music 09:21 rawr 09:22 I agree 09:22 ok 09:22 Perfect anser 09:22 you mean answer 09:23 Darwin, are you troling? 09:24 Hey Sherman 09:24 Maybeh :3 09:24 Il trolling Neal 09:24 Through skype 09:24 ouch stop it 09:24 can anything be done about the Wiki chat? I have to refresh the page several times before I can click the button to get me into chat 09:24 rawr :3 09:25 ur flesh is nom 09:25 oh thanks 09:25 O_o 09:25 hey 09:25 one of yours eyes is bigger than the other 09:25 what happened 09:27 Please Pangolin, don't go near Darwin or let him talk to you 09:27 He's scary D: 09:27 :P 09:28 Nah man, me and Darwin chat about Music and stuff 09:28 oh I see 09:28 you two are like BFFs 09:28 My voice is getting soar 09:28 sore? 09:28 yeha 09:28 yeha? 09:28 yeah :p 09:29 Hi Power 09:29 Ello 09:29 Hi! 09:29 Hi. 09:29 HAI 09:29 olo 09:29 yolo 09:29 polo 09:29 nolo 09:29 trolo 09:29 Spamo 09:29 trololololololol 09:29 o 09:30 what is going on here-o 09:30 IDK-o 09:30 ok-o 09:30 Feel the power of my caps lock-o 09:30 Well.. bye then. :P 09:31 bye 09:31 Awww 09:31 Bye 09:31 :P 09:35 Okay then 09:36 He's off his pc 09:36 Aww, you sad cos you got no one to be wierd with now :P 09:37 Yeah,most of my friends are asleep,its almost midnight 09:37 I know, you're only an hour ahead :P 09:38 Your olny an hour slow :p 09:38 nah man, remember, the world runs around GMT, we set the time 09:38 :P 09:39 Our time is actually just an illision 09:42 Tsup pang 09:43 Im so going to save this lgo 09:43 *log 09:43 test 09:43 test ? 09:44 it wasn't typing what I wrote 09:44 ah 09:44 OKay 09:44 Well,im about to go and take a nap.so did anything happen ? 09:44 not really 09:44 Well,okay then 09:45 if you're off I may as well go too 09:45 cya 09:45 NO 09:45 PANG! 09:45 D: 09:45 Darn. 09:45 Just come back and Pang leaves. :P 09:45 09:45 Well,im going to take a nap,cya! 09:54 Chrome has yet again won me over. 09:54 Perhaps I just need to use wget and some gedit HTML plugins for my web browsing. :/ 09:57 Hi. 09:57 How you doin'? 09:57 ... 09:57 Anyone? 10:01 ... 10:01 Meh. 10:02 I'm here. 10:02 Just coding. :P 10:02 10:02 Ok. 10:02 I have a request for the PB game. 10:02 BTW, coding what? 10:02 I just learned Java. :P 10:03 Hmm... 10:03 So. 10:03 Here's what I say. 10:03 NO 10:03 Ok... 10:03 Java is horrible for games. 10:03 Horrible! 10:03 I know. 10:03 Look at MC! 10:03 It's not about that. :P 10:03 Oh, then congratulations. :P 10:03 I just made pong in java. :P No PB game. 10:03 Regardless, can I request something for the game? 10:04 What?! :P 10:04 So, an Lu player, and a friend of mine died of cancer relatively recently. 10:04 Is there any way we could include a memorial to him in the game? 10:05 Whoa. 10:05 My condolences, first, and secondly, what do you have in mind? 10:05 Anything. 10:05 I was going to you for ideas. :P 10:06 Well. 10:06 Build a memorial yourself. Kind of the idea... :P 10:06 Ok, but there is someone on the wiki who was his brother.... 10:06 So... 10:06 I say they would make it. 10:06 Well, hopefully you can all build together. :) 10:07 Yeah. 10:07 So... 10:08 ... 10:08 Well, onto a lighter subject, what are you coding? 10:09 Oh, C++. 10:10 But, what is the goal? 10:11 Like, what are you making? 10:12 Oh! :P 10:12 Nothing much. :p 10:13 Tell me! :P 10:13 Hmm... :P 10:14 Well, it's actually just me trying to get something done. 10:14 Ok. 10:14 Trying to connect to a server using TCP. 10:14 How much Java do you know, exactly? :P 10:14 Enough to make pong and blackjack, both with graphics. :P 10:15 Umm... 10:15 Okay then. 10:15 I don't like Java. 10:15 It's too easy. 10:15 So everyone knows it.. 10:15 Yeah. 10:15 I decompiled minecraft once to see some of the code... 10:15 Notch writes bad code. :P 10:16 But I also know Python, TI, and a bit of HTML and TrueBasic. 10:16 Yeah, I have heard. 10:17 TI? 10:17 TrueBasic?! 10:18 The language calculators, use which is useful, and a pretty simple language. 10:18 That's TI. 10:18 TI.. 10:18 I have a TI 89, if that's what you are thinking of. :P 10:18 and TrueBasic is kinda like Java. 10:18 Yeah, that's it. :P 10:18 :/ 10:19 I. HATE. Oracle. 10:19 I have it run background operations which makes 1+1=3 10:19 Huh? :P 10:19 TI is so fun. :P 10:20 if(getCurrentUserInput "1 + 1") 10:20 { 10:20 answer.next() = 3; 10:20 } 10:20 :P 10:20 :P 10:20 Is that what it looks like? :P 10:20 Or 10:21 1+1=3 10:21 :P 10:22 ;input X 10:22 ;if input X = 1+1 10:22 ;Screen.println { 3 } 10:22 10:22 10:22 Somewhat like that. 10:22 :/ 10:23 So... 10:23 How's the code coming? 10:23 :P 10:24 tcpRequest_1->waitForConnection(2000); 10:24 :P 10:25 if(tcpRequest_1->connectionOpen()) 10:25 { 10:25 // some code 10:25 } 10:25 else 10:25 { 10:25 qDebug() << "Connection Failed to open"; 10:25 } 10:25 Gtg, cya! 10:25 Bye. 11:06 Hai. 11:15 SUPPORT: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/5127 11:21 Why? 11:23 because its awesome. :P 11:24 I thought you liked Space.... :P 11:31 Well, really if you think about it, without all the fancy 3D stuff, that project wouldn't have so many supports. 11:31 And if they were turned into sets, there would be no 3D stuff. 11:32 So? 11:32 A. Awesome pieces 11:32 LEGO redesigns the sets. 11:32 B. Epic theme. 11:32 C. Its Space. 11:32 D. its Space. 11:32 E. its Space. 11:32 F. Its SPACE MARINES 11:32 What more do you want? :P 11:33 LEGO doesn't turn Cuusoo projects into series...es. 11:33 So? Its high time we got a decent space set. 11:34 Alien Conquest was good, but didn't have enough cool human Space stuff. 11:34 Space Police 3 needed more Blacktron. :P 11:34 I agree, there needs to be more space, but there are several other space projects that are even better on Cuusoo that have no supports at all. 11:34 I supported a few smaller space ones. 11:35 A nice little 2030's space module. 11:35 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/3971 11:35 supported when at 30. 11:36 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/16957 Really like this one. 11:40 I also liek how it says "preorder your copy' for LEGO MC, while mine's been built since June. :P 11:43 wrong tab. :P 11:48 gtg. bAI! 11:51 Leaving, gonna be away until labour day. 2012 08 23